Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse
| runtime = 65 minutes | rating = G | country = United States | language = English }} Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse is the first Direct-to-video movies spin-off from Disney Junior and Disney Channel animated television series Disney's House of Mouse. Plot A snowstorm leaves everyone in the House of Mouse stranded and "bah-humbug" Donald doesn't have any Christmas spirit. Mickey and all the other guests get hot chocolate and cookies to make Donald feel his Christmas spirit. The fun starts when Minnie gets the Christmas cartoons to watch. Their magical memories see to it that everyone has a holiday spirit, even Donald. At the end, everyone gets together and sings a musical number, "The Best Christmas of All". Among the Christmas cartoons included in this special are Mickey's Christmas Carol and a comic version of The Nutcracker narrated by John Cleese, and starring Mickey as the Nutcracker, Minnie Mouse as Maria, Donald Duck as the Mouse King (it is reveal to the audience Donald is dismayed at the role but reconsiders when he is told by the narrator that he "gets the girl" in the end, though this is a lie), Ludwig von Drake as a Drosselmeyer-like character, and Goofy as the Magical Snow Fairy. Cartoons * Donald On Ice (1999) * Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * The Nutcracker (1999) In addition, certain pieces of animation in the House segments are recycled from the series episodes "Clarabelle's Christmas List", "Pete's Christmas Caper", "House of Turkey" and "Mickey vs. Shelby". Also, clips from the Mickey Mouse Works short "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" are played at one point. Disney characters appearing in this animated movie *Classic Disney Cartoons: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Huey, Ludwig Von Drake, Chip and Dale, Mortimer Mouse, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie and Professor Owl *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'': Snow White, The Wicked Queen, the Seven Dwarfs and the Magic Mirror *''Pinocchio'': Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket and Stromboli *''Fantasia'': The Magical Brooms, the Hippos, the Alligators and Yen Sid *''Dumbo: Dumbo and Timothy Mouse *Saludos Amigos: José Carioca *"The Three Caballeros": Panchito Pistoles *Song of the South: Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox *Fun and Fancy Free: Bongo *[[wikipedia:Cinderella (1950 film)|''Cinderella]]: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus, the Mice, the Birds and Lady Tremaine *''Alice in Wonderland'': Alice, the White Rabbit, the Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, the Mad Hatter, the Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts, the Playing Cards, a Flamingo and the Bread-and-Butterflies *''Peter Pan'': Captain Hook, Tinker Bell, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, and Tiger Lily *''Lady and the Tramp: Lady and Tramp *[[wikipedia:Sleeping Beauty (1959 film)|''Sleeping Beauty]]: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip and Maleficent *''101 Dalmatians: Pongo and Perdita *[[wikipedia:The Sword in the Stone (film)|''The Sword in the Stone]]: Merlin and Mad Madam Mim *''The Jungle Book'': King Louie, Kaa, Baloo and Mowgli *''Mary Poppins'': The Penguin Waiters *''Robin Hood'': Little John and the Sheriff of Nottingham *''The Rescuers: Madame Medusa *Pete's Dragon: Elliott the Dragon *[[wikipedia:The Little Mermaid (1989 film)|''The Little Mermaid]]: Ursula, Prince Eric and Ariel *''Beauty and the Beast'': Cogsworth, Beast, Chip, Belle, Mrs. Potts and Lumiere, and Fifi *''Aladdin'': Jafar, Genie, The Sultan, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Magic Carpet and Iago *''The Lion King: Rafiki, Simba, Nala, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa *[[wikipedia:Pocahontas (1995 film)|''Pocahontas]]: Meeko and Governor Ratcliffe *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'': Victor and Hugo *''Hercules'': Hercules, Megara, Hades, Zeus, Pain and Panic *''Mulan: Fa Mulan, Mushu and Cri-Kee *The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco *Winnie the Pooh'': Rabbit, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Piglet, Gopher, Kanga, Roo, Owl, and Christopher Robin External links * * Category:2001 direct-to-video films Category:American Christmas films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:Donald Duck films Category:Mickey Mouse films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Computer-animated films Category:American animated films Category:2000s American animated films